


just a little (or a lot) petty

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, because that is what they are irl lol, other members are only mentioned - Freeform, petty boyfriends!hyunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: hyungwon has to deal with his boyfriend's pettiness in the worst possible time.





	just a little (or a lot) petty

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of my friends'/mutuals' positive peer pressure so.......
> 
> nine hours of staring at a video and writing along with it led to _this_. i hope you enjoy it despite being worked on in such a short notice~
> 
> yes, happy reading, my dears!!

_he’s so fucking petty._

hyungwon twitches his plump lips in annoyance as he engages a staring game with the car seat in front of him. on the other end of the back seat sits a blond, furious individual, arms securely crossed over his chest while he stares out from the window, the city lights soft against his face.

(in between is an unfortunate changkyun, who finds greater interest in his fingers tangling with one another than his two hyungs.)

they are en route for a variety show schedule, one of their most important ones to date. weekly idol is a household name, beloved hosts that helped catapult a lot of artists’ careers over the years, including theirs. it’s a shame for the entertainment world and their loyal viewers that the two hosts are retiring, but a great honor and pleasure for monsta x to be their last guests.

all seven boys have been so hyped for their appearance. it’s all they could talk about in between rehearsals and meetings, and the closer the day came, the stronger their anxieties and excitement becomes.

it’s probably an explanation as to why hyungwon and minhyuk are like this now.

with all these pent-up emotions, along with exhausted bodies and lack of sleep in their systems, it’s fairly understandable how one person could be more sensitive to their surroundings. hyungwon knows how each member would act when it comes to moments like that.

some gets quieter, using silence as a means to both calm down and express their feelings. others get more vocal, like hyungwon, who gets snarkier and a tad bit more aggressive.

and with minhyuk?

“fucking petty.” hyungwon murmurs, tucking himself deeper into the leather seat.

it was supposed to be a silly fight, it _should’ve_ stayed as a silly fight. but side comments and reactions got a little too real, and before they know it, hyungwon and minhyuk entered a full-blown screaming match. if it wasn’t for hyunwoo calling out both their names with a deep, firm voice to cut the escalating confrontation, the other members would’ve witnessed something a lot more hostile.

now as their van pulls up to the broadcast building, the dark clouds looming over all their heads follow them into the famous third level basement. the five other members growing more worried of the brewing storm that trail behind them.

 

* * *

 

“monsta x, on standby! i need monsta x on standby!”

a chorus of affirmation fills the little waiting room before jackets are shrugged off and last-minute make-up touches are done. once all the fussing was done, the group filed out of the room and took place at the edge of the familiar, white recording area.

hyungwon follows after jooheon, the younger cracking jokes to alleviate some of the tension among them. and it did, even if it lacked the distinct outburst of laughter hyungwon has memorized since _forever_.

but hyungwon is not going to turn around and check up on him. he’s not to be tempted by the brush of soft cotton against his caramel brown blazer to do it.

in a flash, a producer runs past them and accidentally bumps into hyungwon and causes him to stumble on his heels.

he feels the soft cotton in full, and with it came warmth. hands gripped his bony elbows to steady him before they retract themselves, leaving hyungwon suddenly feeling colder than the moment before the incident happened.

“m’sorry.” he turns his head back in the slightest, eyes focusing on a bright, melon green sweater than the person who wears it.

the mumbled apology receives a beat of silence. then in hyungwon’s eyes, the melon green turns black and purple as hoseok now stands behind him. in an instant, the easy-going air around them is replaced with concerned glances and awkward coughs.

he just wants to scream. a career milestone is about to happen for them and yet he feels like he’s ruining it all because of minhyuk’s big mouth, minhyuk’s insignificant grudge, and just minhyuk being _minhyuk._

_he’s just so fucking petty._

(hyungwon knows he’s projecting the fault to someone else is unfair. but in a convoluted way, it eases the guilt deep in chest.)

 

* * *

 

the show is well on its way and admittedly, it’s not helping the current predicament stirring in the group.

a comment on their world tour, an achievement they are ecstatic to talk about, had everyone’s morale drop lower than it already was. none of them were able to control the shock from their faces and they barely succeeded in salvaging the moment with mortified smiles and chuckles.

hyungwon can tell that everyone got shaken up from the situation. and as much as both the hosts and the group tried to pick up and sync their energy again, things got a little bit uncomfortable yet again when the focus shifts to minhyuk’s physical appearance.

they play it off better than the previous circumstance. their laughter is more believable now, but it just makes hyungwon feel that much _more_ horrible—shying his head away from minhyuk while making him feel as small as he could by bending his knees, too. all words coming from the hosts’ mouth were literal _garbage,_ things that he couldn’t disagree with more.

minhyuk, despite being _petty like a fucking child,_ is beautiful. the most beautiful, most stunning individual hyungwon has ever seen and gotten to know of.

although their build is similar, hyungwon finds minhyuk’s much more endearing than his own. perfect head of hair he loves nuzzling to in the early mornings, broad shoulders that offer the best comfort when hyungwon buries his face in during their hugs, a torso that hyungwon envies because it’s just the right amount of healthy and sexy, proportioned legs that accentuates their perfect couple height—

the list goes on and on but hyungwon doesn’t have enough time to internally point out each detail. it’s good that he stopped because everyone to his right is looking at his direction. he looks to his left, too, and realizes that the topic is now about comparing minhyuk’s and hoseok’s weight.

years and years of having a resting aloof face proved to be useful as he feels his blood boiling in his veins. the hosts are getting a little too strong and personal now, and it takes hyungwon turning his head to and from both boys to hide how badly he wants this conversation to end.

the camera can’t catch the fire in his eyes from how fast his movements are. but not a moment too soon, hyungwon finally cracks a relieved smile when the topic gets dropped for a new one.

the talk on their well-earned money starts and it leaves hyungwon a little flustered when he gets put on the hot seat. harboring frustrations over everything that has happened makes it a little difficult for him to think of a reply at once. blessed be, he comes up with one nonetheless.

nervously scratching at different parts of his neck, he responds, “i haven’t used any of my money yet—”

“he rarely spends money.” minhyuk jumps in at the same time.

and on instinct, hyungwon nods in appreciation. he only does so when minhyuk helps him portray his thoughts and words during on-the-spot instances like this.

(which is not really helping because hyungwon is supposed to be infuriated with the _fucking petty_ blond.)

gratefully, everyone throws in a couple more jokes and one-liners, letting the moment pass without hyungwon feeling a little sick and _tingly_ in the stomach.

 

* * *

 

the cute, little messages they receive from their fans is the perfect reason (read as _excuse_ , if hyungwon is being completely honest with himself, but his pride won’t let him be) for his rapidly beating heart.

he loves their fans, their efforts to call for the segment, the warmth in their voices when they say their requests. it’s not because minhyuk is sitting _right there_ , their shoulders and knees occasionally bumping against each other.

hyungwon chooses to sit cross-legged after a couple more accidental contact because he _wanted_ to, not because it’s leaving his resolve a little weaker with every touch.

he’s not being _petty_ , minhyuk is. especially the way the older is practically draping his entire weight on jooheon after hyungwon changed his sitting position.

minhyuk’s pettiness is making things so much worse now that they’re so close to each other. the painfully obvious space between their bodies makes hyungwon very nervous—they should keep whatever conflict they have behind cameras, not for the whole world to see.

but hyungwon can’t and _shouldn’t_ be the first one to do something about it. but because he loves his members and their reputation so much, he tries to lessen the gap by leaning to his right, resting his elbows on his lap as he gets closer to the blond. but instead of reciprocating, minhyuk just clings tighter onto jooheon.

(and hyungwon’s heart definitely _did not_ clench in disappointment while he extends his legs in front of him in _not_ defeat.)

after that (horrendous, pathetic) attempt, he gets called up along with minhyuk to help out in hyunwoo’s strength challenge. taking his place on their leader’s right side, hyungwon looks up when he hears minhyuk instructing him on how to hold on without hurting hyunwoo or himself.

(for a split second, their eyes meet, and hyungwon’s breath hitches. he almost forgets how bright and shimmery minhyuk’s eyes are despite not seeing them full-on for the past couple of hours.)

hyunwoo succeeds without any problems and the hosts quickly dismiss the segment, moving on to another call. this time, kihyun and minhyuk are requested to do a form of freestyle rap battle, leaving everyone cringing before either one could utter one word.

as the two steps to the front, hyungwon keeps his gaze on minhyuk. he’s not petty like the older male, he’s a mature individual. objectively speaking, he really does think that minhyuk is better than kihyun in rapping. he’s just rooting for the clear winner, that’s all.

kihyun does his little verse and _shockingly_ ends up being awful, which hyungwon openly laughs. then, minhyuk goes with his turn and hyungwon laughs a little louder than a second ago. he almost feels a little bad from that big of a laugh he just did at his member’s expense, so he tries to calm down to give kihyun a sliver of respect.

but he immediately wants to take his act of mercy back when kihyun calls him out as his _stupid lifeline_.

(kihyun may or may not have done this so that the two can finally _fix their shit_ , no matter how embarrassing the method is.)

“me?” hyungwon exclaims with a shocked grin. he takes a quick glance at, apparently, his new opponent and feels anything but calm when minhyuk is staring back at him.

the taller strides away from his seat in what he hopes is a lazy walk because he’s _not_ looking forward to this.

firstly, he comfortable doing acrostic poems, not performing raps; he doesn’t know how to think quick on his feet when it comes to freestyling. secondly, he can’t talk his way out of this anymore, knowing that if he tries to call out to either hyunwoo or hoseok to take his place, someone will just tease him or coerce him to oblivion.

 _most importantly,_ this whole idea is of doing a diss rap about minhyuk is the perfect opportunity to put minhyuk in his place. but, hyungwon is _not_ the petty one of the two—he is not going to stoop down to minhyuk’s petty level, even if the older deserves it.

basically: he’s stuck in a shitty spot, facing a shitty situation, and he’s not really sure if he can stop this from becoming a shittier thing for them and for everyone.

one idea pops in mind, although it’s a risky one. it may be acknowledged well by the hosts but can do the opposite for minhyuk and his members. it’s the only plan he has right now and he’s running out time before he gets edged on again.

“just start?” he turns back to the hosts.

“yes, go ahead!”

after a countdown, hyungwon begins with the diss rap. he looks at minhyuk as he mentions something about what the hosts said today before effectively turning his head to the right, away from the older’s line of vision. from then on, hyungwon just looks at everything _but_ minhyuk: the white walls, the production staff, the hosts’ giant cue cards behind the cameras—anywhere but minhyuk’s entire being.

the uncertainty is getting to him; therefore, he channels all that energy into his flailing arms. he hopes that people see it as him trying to be cool and playful because he doesn’t mean not a single word he’s saying. the corners of his eyes tell him that minhyuk isn’t looking at him either, a sign that’s neither good or bad in hyungwon’s mind.

hyungwon ends with a quirky pose before everyone around him explodes in laughter. he realizes that he has a pure, genuine smile on his face when he really meant _everyone_ —including the subject of his diss rap.

there on the floor, smiling and laughing, is minhyuk. and that makes hyungwon just smile and laugh a little more, too, much different from the way he did to kihyun.

amidst the chaos, hyungwon hears one of the hosts ask minhyuk if he has anything to retaliate.

“he beat me with that one!”

even though he can’t see it, hyungwon knows minhyuk is smiling, not hiding any hard feelings underneath those words. the thought of that makes the younger do a playful round of applause for himself, prolonging the jovial moment a little longer before reality settles in again.

_he’s fucking petty, but maybe not as much i thought he was._

 

* * *

 

hyungwon, freshly showered and changed, flops onto his top bunk. he shuts his eyes tiredly as his forehead is still stinging from the punishment an hour ago. no amount of nurturing through cold water and a number skincare products could ease the pain.

they finished the broadcast without any more trouble, fully enjoying the show from doing all the crazy fan requests that ultimately led to the final human bowling game, where hyungwon miserably lost in.

(he calls for justice during the car ride back to the dorm but was just met with laughter and a “it was just too easy to target you, hyung!” from changkyun.)

kihyun’s finger flick is just as terrible as he remembered from the last time he fell victim to it. he tries to soothe it with his fingertips but to no avail, frowning at the possibility of sleeping off a headache tonight.

then, another set of fingers are on his head, combing back his damp pink locks. he doesn’t need to open his eyes to know who owns them. however, he still blinks them open, meeting the gaze of his _petty_ blond boyfriend.

“scoot over, pinky, i’m coming in.”

hyungwon barely gets to move a muscle before he gets pushed further into the bunk, his back rest flat against the wall. arms wrap themselves around his body, one on his waist and one under his neck so that not even an inch comes between the two.

“what brings you up here?”

minhyuk readjusts his position slightly until their foreheads touch, tufts of blond threading through the pink. “we always cuddle after schedules, wonnie. did you forget?”

“maybe, maybe not.” hyungwon replies, pursing his lips, “kihyun did hit me pretty hard enough to make me forget things.”

minhyuk frowns at the answer before his hand trails from his waist to his face, thumb caressing the peak of hyungwon’s cheekbone.

“you know that this is your fault, right?” the words are harsh and worthy to send someone on a guilt trip, but hyungwon merely states it as a fact.

“i didn’t think—i just wanted to—”

“you six might’ve have conspired and plotted against me, but i know you led them all.” again, a fact.

“look, hyungwon,” minhyuk whispers, the use of hyungwon’s whole name makes the younger stop and listen intently. “i didn’t mean for it to look as bad as it did. it was a game and i was trying to make it more fun for everyone.”

“you mean, everyone but me?”

the hand on hyungwon’s cheek tenses but the hold stays sweet, tender. “a lot was going on and i think i dealt it in a way i shouldn’t have. especially after what you did for me during the show.”

hyungwon just shrugs as heat starts to creep up behind his neck, knowing exactly what the other was talking about. “i did what anyone else would’ve done.”

“but you were angry with me, and i was angry with you.” minhyuk pulls the younger closer to him as much as he could, sounding vulnerable. “yet that didn’t stop you from doing the right thing.”

“they were wrong, minhyuk.” hyungwon immediately says, voice cracking at the end. “no one should be talked and joked about like that. no one should talk and joke about _you_ like that, especially in front of me.”

the older stays quiet. hyungwon knows it’s _that_ kind of silence, the kind where minhyuk feels miserable and insecure, everything hyungwon _doesn’t_ want the other to feel.

“i don’t care if we’re doing okay, in the middle of a fight, or on the verge of breaking up,” the younger hears minhyuk’s sad whimper, but continues. “i’m not going to take advantage of you or your feelings. i’m always going to want to protect you, you know that, right?” _no matter how fucking petty you can be._ hyungwon wants to add but decides not to.

minhyuk sniffles before he slides his face closer to hyungwon’s, leaving the younger with an unsteady heartbeat. “sometimes i think that you’re way too good to me.”

“i am, so you should be happy that i still choose to stay with you.”

that earns him a modest slap to the chest and a soft giggle. just like that, the air between them is light and warm.

“i love you, chae hyungwon,” minhyuk murmurs against his lips, “and i’m sorry for being a child and throwing a tantrum like that.”

hyungwon returns the kiss, sucking on the other’s upper lip in a loving manner. “all is forgiven. and i’m sorry, as well.”

minhyuk leans up and places a soothing peck on the center of the younger’s forehead, clearing the last fragments of stress and tension in hyungwon’s body. “is this the part where i say that i don’t even remember what we were fighting about?”

“nope,” hyungwon smirks mischievously, “this is the part where i say that i just wanted to hear you admit you were wrong and apologize first.”

“you petty brat!” minhyuk laughs, tickling hyungwon’s side and stomach as revenge.

hyungwon dodges as much as he could in the little bunk they were in, the bed frame rattling under their squirming. he resorts to his best defense, pressing his lips against minhyuk’s every so often, getting longer and more passionate until minhyuk’s hands give up and find purchase in hyungwon’s rosy hair instead.

the younger shifts them both so that he stays atop the older, slipping in some tongue to finally conclude their stupid argument. and minhyuk seems to agree with it, from the way he reciprocates eagerly with a moan.

_he’s so fucking petty, but so am i. we can just be petty together._

**Author's Note:**

> ..........yeah that happened. tried to make it as canon as i could but then again, this is why we write/read fan fiction, right??
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!


End file.
